


Tortured Souls

by Notyouraveragebabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyouraveragebabe/pseuds/Notyouraveragebabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wasn't expecting the blonde haired, blue eyed beauty that fell through the door of the bunker. He wasn't expecting the tortured soul she came bearing either. But he can't stop himself from quickly falling for her</p><p>Edit:<br/>So this, being my first fic, is kinda crappy. The chapters are a variation, some short, some long, and aren't very lovely. However, I'm going to tie this one off with an epilogue and leave it alone. Please don't be afraid to read my other works though just because this one sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mysterious Visitors

~10:30 pm~

_Where could he be? It shouldn’t take this long to finish this thing off. It’s just an average run-of-the-mill demon._ Christy paced her library occasionally stopping to look out the window for her fiancé. She sat down in the chair to look over her piles of research again only to get up a minute later and walk to the kitchen. Staring out the window there, she made herself a tonic and lime and poured a glass of water.

Back to the library she went and within ten minutes, both glasses were empty. It was past midnight and she knew she should go to bed, but she couldn’t. Something was wrong she could feel it deep in her gut. Besides, the dog wasn’t going to be able to keep her nightmares away like her Cal could. She sat down and pulled his computer to her. _I’ll just play a game while I wait for him. I bet he won’t be too much longer._

There was a knock at the door and her dog was barking and growling loudly. She had a bad feeling. After tucking a knife into the lower back area of her waistband, she went to answer the door. She looked up into a set of grey eyes. _Oh fuck. ___That was all she managed to think before she was knocked unconscious.

_~sometime after lunch~_

__

They we were flipping through old case files. Sam apparently thought it would be good to organize them while waiting for a new one, in case they need to refer back to something in the future. There was a knock at the bunker door, startling the boys. Only Charlie and Cas knew where it was located, Cas doesn’t knock and Charlie was still in Oz. Dean picked up his gun from where it was resting on the table and motioned for Sam to follow in case he needed back up. There was more banging on the door, sounding more urgent with each pound. Dean opened the door slowly with the knife hidden behind his back. The girl fell through the door bleeding and crying. 

“Shit, Dean. We gotta bring her down to the infirmary, quickly!” Sam picked up the girl and carried her down the steps quickly in the direction of the medical equipment they kept downstairs. Laying her on the table, Sam began to tend to her wounds, attempting to assess the depth of the cuts. “Dean, come look at these. They’re unlike anything I’ve seen before.”

“Yeah Sam, they are kinda strange. Let’s patch her up first before trying to see if she remembers anything.” After cleaning her up, they carried her to one of the many spare bedrooms in the bunker. They spent hours taking turns watching over her as she tossed and turned, listening to her scared whimpering while her body tried to heal itself.


	2. Somewhere Around 2a.m.

The girl sat bolt upright in a strange bed, in a strange room, with all of her weapons missing. Nearby, she heard a man clear his throat to get her attention but she was still looking for something to defend herself with. That was when she saw that it was Dean Winchester and began crying in spite of herself.

“Aw Dean, what’d you say to upset her?!” His younger brother Sam came running in the room to try comforting her, but she was having none of it.

“I didn’t do anything Sam! She just looked at me and started crying.” He watched her for a few moments. “What’s your name?” he asked her softly.

“C-c-christy.” The girl managed to stammer out. “I’m Cal’s fiancé. We’re hunters, he said your dad helped him out once and that if I ever needed someone, you guys were it.” Her voice broke when she said her fiancés name and the boys watched helplessly as the hot tears coursed swiftly down her cheeks.

“Yeah, I remember Cal. Good guy…how is he?” She shook her head and cried some more. “He’s not dead is he?” That earned Dean a dirty look from Sam and the girl.

“No, he’s not dead, he’s been captured. We were working a case when we both got taken and tortured, I managed to get away and find you guys. “ It was then that it dawned on her that she had on just her undergarments and blushed slightly, tugging the sheet up to cover lean, muscular body and began looking for her clothes.

“We had to cut you out of your clothes to clean your wounds. I’ll go see if I have something that might fit you.” Dean walked out of the room, leaving Sam to look awkwardly at his feet.

“I need my car keys, I have to get you guys the files that we were working on.” Sam made a face at the mention of her keys. “What?”

“We went to check your car to find out what happened and who you were. It exploded when we used the clicker to unlock it.” She sighed in frustration and sat brooding. Instinctively, she tried to pull her hair into a bun to help her think a bit better without her hair distracting her but there was no rubber band on the Christy’s wrist. 

“Rubber bands exist in this place right? I can’t think straight with my hair touching my face and shoulders.” Silently, Sam pulled one off of his wrist and handed it to her before walking back to the chair by the door. Thankfully, Dean chose that moment to come back with clothes. She pulled up her hair and took the clothes from him gratefully.

“Those should fit, if not there’s a pull in the waistband of the sweats. Or you could try the jeans. Showers are down the hall and there’s already a towel in there for you. We’ll meet you upstairs to talk afterwards and work out a plan to get Cal back to you.” She smiled lightly and walked to the bathroom clutching the sheet in one hand and clothes in the other. Her smile widened when she decided that she felt kind of like Sherlock when he goes to see the queen.

Christy dropped the sheet before darting into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. After turning on the hot water, she took a moment to look over the damage that had been inflicted upon her lean frame. Underneath the many scrapes and bruises, she was built like a swimmer. She had long arms, legs, and torso toned to perfection by the workouts with Cal and the hunting. Sighing, she ripped off the bandages and examined Sam’s stitch work. Groaning as the pain began setting in, she clambered into the shower to wash off the grime from the cellar she was held in.


	3. Burgers and Guitars

Downstairs, Dean turned on some tunes and started making some burgers for everyone. He was halfway through cooking them when Christy came padding into the kitchen commenting that the burgers smelled good. She seated herself at the counter and picked up the newspaper, turning straight to the comic section. Dean smiled when he heard her mutter under her breath about needing something to make her smile after the day she had. She smiled up at him when he placed the burger in front of her with an assortment of mustards and pickles and a bottle of ketchup in front of her.

“Thank you Dean, it looks delicious but there’s something missing from this lovely spread.” He looked at her curiously until he realized she had no drink in front of her.

“Oh! Well, what’s your poison? We have beer or whiskey.” She just shook her head and laughed at him.

“I’ll take some chamomile tea if you have it or a glass of water.” He put the kettle on the stove to boil the water and dug around for the box of tea that Sam had hidden. After letting her pick what size mug she wanted, he quickly made her tea while she munched quietly on her burger. “Mffmm…this burger…is sooo….gooooodddd” she said between bites of her burger. He tried not to laugh as he watched her take Dean sized bites of her burger and try not to drop any pieces while attempting to chew.

“Here’s your tea. Don’t eat too fast, we don’t want you getting sick everywhere. I can always make you another one if you’re still hungry.” She nodded and started taking smaller bites in between the tiniest of sips of her piping hot tea. He smiled again satisfied that she was eating before turning to make his own burger. “Sammy! Burgers are ready, come and eat while they’re still hot!” When his brother didn’t reply, Dean went to check on him. After finding him passed out in his bed and covering him up, Dean went back downstairs to find Christy.

“I’m on the couch. I was just going to relax while waiting for you to come back. I don’t know that I’ll be able to sleep tonight though. I’ve been having horrible nightmares about being tortured.” He heard the last part even though she was whispering and walked over to her.

“I could go grab my guitar if you’d like and play a few songs for you if you’d like.” She nodded and held her still warm tea in her hands, awaiting his return with the promise of music. He came back soon to cover her with a blanket and take her empty mug to the kitchen before sitting down with his Ibanez to play for her. “Any requests? I don’t know everything but I could give it a shot.” She thought for a while just staring at the well worn frets, wondering how many hours he practiced for, pinning for her own guitar back home.

“You don’t happen to know _Hushabye Mountain_ do you” she asked him shyly. It’s her favorite lullaby from one of her favorite movies. She figured that a soothing melody would be a good idea for her.

“Yeah I know it, I like that one too.” He smiled at her, happy that it was a slow melody as he was too tired to concentrate on fast notes. Halfway through the song he noticed that she looked like she was asleep and began to put the guitar away to tuck her in.

“Please, don’t leave. I won’t be able to sleep alone, not after what happened to me last night.” He smiled at her softly and took her gently by the hand.

“You don’t have to sleep alone, but we are not going to sleep on the couch.”


	4. Snuggle buddies

Dean lead Christy to his room and tried desperately not to think of how beautiful she had looked while helping Sam to clean her wounds before stitching her up. The musculature of her body and perfect tone and condition that she kept herself in was breathtaking. He had to remember that the whole reason she was here was because her fiancé was missing. Which reminded him that he still didn’t know how she got to the bunker.

“So Christy, how did you find the bunker?” He was trying to be nonchalant and decided to change into a shirt that didn’t smell like burgers before climbing into the bed. She rolled over to give him some privacy, but it was hard considering she wanted nothing more than to stare at the beautiful man about to become her own personal snuggle buddy.

“Actually, I don’t know. I just remember escaping from the cellar, promising Cal I would try to find him and then, I blacked out in my car. Next thing I know, I’m where I need to be and I’m pounding on your door to be let in before the demon can find me again.” Looking pretty thoughtful, he climbed into the bed slowly and curled up on his side facing her. She took a quick look at his beautiful green eyes before closing hers, assuming that all conversation was over. He watched as her breathing evened out before closing his own eyes and trying to sleep. They could speak more in the morning.


	5. Yoga and Rock Music

Dean woke up and rolled over to see that his bed was empty and was startled to realize he was a little disappointed. Walking towards the kitchen, he stopped when he heard frustrated groans coming from near the radio. 

“Why can’t they play anything good on the fucking radio anymore?!” He smiled to himself realizing Christy was having music problems and went over to make an attempt at helping her.

“What were you-“ Dean’s was cut off by being slammed into the floor by a sudden weight. But just as quickly as it arrived, the weight was gone.

“Sorry! I didn’t know you were there and you startled me. Don’t you know you’re not supposed to sneak up on a hunter like that, Winchester? I could’ve killed you.” Dean sat up slowly, trying to catch his breath again. Then he saw just what the hunter was wearing.

“What are you doing?” He was surprised that the girl who blushed at wearing only underwear yesterday was clad in a sports bra and a pair of boxer shorts. She started blushing and tugging at the ends of hair sticking out from her messy bun. 

“Well I had been about to do some yoga but I can’t find any good music on the radio. I’m pretty sure that not even listening to another round of Elvis Duran this morning could make me not hate that thing right now.” She stopped blushing and began to glare daggers in the direction of the offensive piece of technology.

“Well back to my earlier question then before I was tackled so rudely.” He smiled at her when she turned her way an apology half formed on her mouth and just shook his head at her. “What kind of music were you looking for? I have many kinds.”

“I dunno. Maybe some Billy Joel or Metallica or Bon Jovi would be good.” She laughed at the face he made. 

“What can I say? I’m picky about when I listen to classical music, usually for bedtime or research work. It’s usually a rock fest when I work out, the music helps me focus and get my blood pumping. Plus I usually like singing while I work out.” He grinned and walked back to his room to dig through his cassettes and bring back two from each artist she mentioned. She smiled and took the stack from his hands, placing them carefully on the floor by the radio before putting a random one in to play.


	6. Surprise Apple Pies

After finishing her yoga routine and taking a shower, Christy went to the kitchen to make a small list of things that weren’t in the pantry that she would need. Feeling in a particularly good mood considering the situation, she told Sam earlier that morning that she wanted to cook dinner for the three of them that evening. Being the gentleman that he is, Sam couldn’t say no and told her to make a list of everything she would need and he would go shopping for her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before deciding what would be on the menu for the young hunters that night.

“Spaghetti” she said to herself. “Everyone loves spaghetti, and maybe we’ll do sausage too.” So she began jotting down her list making sure to write neatly so the poor boy could read her list. _If only I didn’t write like a damned boy._ She couldn’t help it. That was the only thing she ever thought of when looking at her own handwriting. Deciding that they also needed a dessert she thought about what she felt like baking. Brownies and cookies are too easy and cake is too time consuming…pie it is then. She wrote down the things she would need to make her apple pie and made sure to include vanilla ice cream on the list as well. Feeling pleased with herself, she made her way through the bunker to the library where Sam was doing some research and presented her list like a proud first grader with her first finger painting.

“So what’s for dinner tonight” Sam asked glancing down at the list. “Ooh spaghetti and sausage. Yum, one of my favorites.” She grinned at him. 

“Me too! I loooooove pasta. And I’m making an apple pie for dessert. You don’t think you could pick up some wine do you? I don’t think beer will pair too well with this.” He smiled and reassured her that he would and after she wrote down what kinds she liked in case he couldn’t find one, he went to the store to do the shopping for her.

~thirty minutes later ~

Sam returned from the store and helped her with the prep work for the pie before being shooed out of the kitchen. Pulling up her blonde hair into a messy bun, she washed her hands and gets to work on the pie. Dean snuck into the kitchen and watched as she danced around while cooking something.

“Whatcha makin?” He can’t hide the laugh that escaped his mouth when she nearly jumped out of her skin. She glared at him before shooting him a wicked grin.

“I’m making apple pie, Mr. Winchester. But you don’t like pie do you? Oh well, more for me then.” She giggled at the false hurt look on his face before going back to her baking. “Would you mind grilling the sausage for me? I’m making pasta for dinner and the pie will be for dessert.” He takes the sausage and set it on the grill plate on top of the stove and they worked together in silence. A little later they sit at the table munching on their pie and ice cream. “Dinner was great you guys and this pie is amazing.” Sam munched happily on the next bite of pie while Christy just smiled and Dean inhaled his pie.

“I love me some pie!” Sam and Christy laughed at Dean’s antics and finished their desserts. After the dishes were washed and the food put away they piled up on the couch one boy on each and Christy in the middle and they watched some Harry Potter before going to bed. As he settled down into his bed with his new snuggle buddy, Dean found that he’s actually falling for this girl. Why is it the perfect ones always gotta be taken?!


	7. Bad News Bears

Christy woke up and blinked her eyes a few times before rolling over to look at the clock. Holy shit! It was lunchtime! She couldn’t believe that she slept through most of the day. In fact, it was interesting that she slept through Dean getting out of the bed. She shrugged, blaming the best night’s sleep in days on the three glasses of wine she had last night. After changing into a fresh shirt and sweats Dean had left out for her, she jogged down the hallway to the kitchen to find something to eat. She didn’t make it all the way to the kitchen before finding Dean though. He had a sullen look on his face and wouldn’t look at the newspaper in front of him.

“Is it a case Dean?” She walked over to pick up his paper but he slammed his hand on top of it so she couldn’t pick it up. It wasn’t just any case. This was going to be hard for her.

“Yeah Christy, it’s a case. Come sit with me for a minute.” She sat next to him and looked at him suspiciously.

“What’s wrong Dean?” He watched her for a minute.

“They found a John Doe this morning. Turns out he was killed by djinn, but what’s important is the John Doe’s actual I.D. Christy I’m sorry. It was Cal.” She just looked at him like it was the worst joke in the world. Then she realized that he was serious.

“No. No no no no no!!!” She howled her pain up to the ceiling before hitting her knees and crying. She would never see her Cal again, never run her fingers through his lovely red hair, or look into his blue eyes or hold him in her arms. Falling the rest of the way to the floor, she sobbed harder. It felt as though someone had their foot pressed down hard on her chest, preventing her heart from pumping blood and her lungs from taking in oxygen.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Dean whispered as he scooped her up in his arms to comfort her. He held her tightly with his face buried in her hair, not letting her go as her body was wracked with sobs. He wouldn’t leave her on her own for a while. Slowly he stood up and carried her back to his bedroom, setting her gently on the bed and curling his body around hers while she cried. She cried for an hour and then just lay there whimpering in his arms. 

It took her days to get out of bed and Dean didn’t leave her side once. Five days after they got the news, she got up and took a shower. Then she went and made herself a cup of tea before curling up on the couch. Dean sat next to her with some toast on a plate in case she was hungry and leaned against the back of the couch. She leaned over and nuzzled into his shoulder while nibbling a piece of toast he offered her.  
A month later they managed to track down the djinn that killed Cal. They let her kill it, which she did quickly and without mercy. She didn’t even bug them to decorate for Halloween like she would’ve if circumstances were different. In December, she was feeling a bit better and they went out to play in the snow. They threw snowballs at each other and she and Dean went so far as to shove fistfuls of snow down each other’s shirts. When they all had blue lips they went in and piled up in front of the fireplace. It was her first smile in months.


	8. Best Birthday Ever

She woke up in between Sam and Dean on the living room floor and groggily took in the mess around them. After spying the beer bottles and snack foods, she remembered that it was New Year’s Day. They had just had an eventful evening of drinking and eating and dancing and card games. She looked down and blushed as she remembered that Dean had been teaching her how to play strip poker. The strip part was easy, it was the poker part that was hard…especially drunk. She poked around in the pile of goodies stashed in Dean’s room and pulled out the new dress she bought herself last week. Now that her body was covered she could begin the laborious task of cleaning up the huge mess the three of them had made.

“Glad to see I’m not the only one who can recover quickly from a night of drinking.” She nearly dropped a bowl of popcorn at the sound of Dean’s voice…she could’ve sworn that he was still asleep. She looked over her shoulder at him to see that he was still in his boxers but he had bent over and begun to pick up discarded beer bottles. It never ceased to amaze her how amazing this man’s body looked. She never stared long though so that he wouldn’t feel the heat of her gaze, and she began picking up more popcorn and chips from the floor.

“Oh my god. I can’t believe I forgot.” Dean gave her a confused look as she reached for a nearby beer bottle to throw away. “My 25th birthday is in a few days.”

“We’ll have to celebrate better than we did last night.” He winked and she blushed as the previous night’s antics began to come back to her.

xxxxx

The next few days were uneventful, unless you counted the finding of popcorn or beer bottles hidden in strange places from their crazy New Year’s Eve. But in the days leading up to her birthday, Dean became secretive. He would speak in hushed tones with Sam or hide things when she walked into the room they were still sharing on account of her nightmares. She had a feeling that he was planning a surprise for her birthday, which she really hated. In her mind, surprises are evil. The night of her birthday after they had some cupcakes and wine, Dean gave her the gift he picked out for her.

“I had to guess your size but I think I may have gotten it right.” She gave him a puzzled look as she opened the gift bag. Then she realized what he meant when she pulled out a beautiful black dress that shimmered in the light. “Is it good? Do you like it?”

“It’s gorgeous. I’m going to go try it on now.” She excitedly hurried into the bathroom across the hallway and yanked off her shirt and bra and kicked out of her jeans before pulling on the dress. It fit her like a glove and came to just below her knees. She let her hair out of its usual bun and fluffed it out a bit so that the golden waves were tumbling down her back before walking back out to the boys. Based on the sharp intake of breath, she figured she looked good. She turned around slowly so they could take in the full view before walking back to hug Dean. “I love it but I can’t exactly go hunting in this.”

“N-no” Dean couldn’t believe he was stuttering. He cleared his throat and tried again. “No you can’t wear it hunting but you can wear it dancing.” She looked at him in shock. They were going to a club?! “You and me. Sam’s going to go see a friend of ours tonight and you and I are gonna go have some much needed fun.” She smiled brilliantly at that.

~later that night~

“It’s my song! Dean come dance with me!” She put down her second Bahama Mama and made him put down his beer before dragging him onto the dance floor. She had a grand total of two shots of butters, two shots of vodka, and a white Russian. She was feeling very tipsy and when Billy Joel’s _My Life_ came on, she wanted to dance with the sexy man who had taken her out on the town. Dean had to admit that while he didn’t want to dance, he really didn’t want to see her dancing with someone else and so he agreed to dance with her. And it turned out to be a very entertaining thing. She began to dance by herself and then…she began to dirty dance with him. That showed just how drunk she was. She put his hands on her waist and began dancing against him, grinding and swaying in time with the music. At the end of the song, she turned and kissed him long and hard.

“I like you Dean Winchester. A lot.” She looked up into his eyes as another song started, shyly biting her lip before turning to walk back to their table. But she was stopped short when he pulled her back to him and kissed her gently.

“I like you too Christy.” He watched as she blushed a bit and smiled sweetly before dragging him back to their table to finish their drinks before going back to the bunker for the night. Back in the Impala, before driving home she scooted across the leather seat and started kissing him heatedly. He froze in shock before pulling her into his lap and kissing her back just as hungrily. She moved her body so that she was straddling his waist and held his face in her hands kissing him with growing need.

“We should go back home. Sam won’t be there right?” He shook is head no and watched as she climbed out of his lap and then leaned against his shoulder holding his hand. Dean turned on the car and drove them back to the bunker where he chased her inside and down the hall to their bedroom. It was a very long and eventful night for the two of them.


	9. All's Fair in Love and Sparring

Dean came home from his shopping trip with yet another present for his girlfriend. Wow. He couldn’t believe that it had been just two months since she had told him that she liked him. The night that he took her out to have a good time on her birthday and she didn’t want to share it with anyone other than him. He’d originally gone out to the store to just buy some more beer but he knew how much she hated the cold mornings and refused to get out of bed before he got her a pair of fuzzy socks to put on. So he decided to buy her a fuzzy blanket and he bought a rug to go on their floor too. The blanket was a dark brown on one side and white on the other made of nice soft, warm, fuzzy microfiber. The rug however he had picked out because it reminded him of her artistic side, she loved drawing and painting and making things. The walls of their room in the bunker were covered in photos of the two of them doing things together.

After going to the kitchen to put away the beer, he placed the rug on the floor leading from her side of the bed to the dresser. Next, he went in search of his beautiful girl. Last time he saw her, she was on the couch reading a book of some sort. Smut she had called it, filled with demons and demigods and gods and love and heartbreak and lots of angst and sex. He shook his head at her choice of reading material but supposed it couldn’t be as bad as the copies of Busty Asian Beauties he had in a box under the bed. Discovering she was still on the couch but asleep, he covered her with her new blanket and placed a kiss on her cheek before going down to the training room. Christy woke up ten minutes later from being too hot and admired the blanket covering her before realizing that there was music playing down the hall. She followed the sound to the training room and had to work hard to stifle the giggles threatening to give her away when she saw Dean trying to practice the yoga moves she had shown him the previous morning.

“I can feel you watching me. You might as well go ahead and laugh too babe.” She couldn’t hold back the laughter anymore and walked over to give him a soft peck on the lips. “Did you like your new blanket? I thought it might keep you warm in the mornings when you’re so chilly.” She nodded and gave him another kiss before giving him a sly grin.

“Would you like to spar with me? Loser can give the winner a massage.” She wiggled her eyebrows mischievously at him. He rolled his eyes playfully before nodding towards the sparring weapons.

“What’s the weapon of choice today dear?” After pondering for a bit she walked over and picked up two bow staffs, tossing one over to Dean. “Now, don’t you go holding back on me this time, I’m not gonna break that easily.”

“Same goes to you Dean-o.” At one of her many nicknames for him, he gave her a mock growl before circling with her. Before he knew it, they were sweating and sparring hard with one another, blocking and parrying each other’s attacks. When the occasional hit was landed, there would be a howl of joy and a growl of frustration. They went on that way for an hour or so before her staff slipped and he had her pinned to the floor. Before she knew it she was screaming mercy to get him to stop tickling her. “Ok, ok! You won!” He leaned down to give her a kiss before helping her back to her feet. She retreated to the showers on the far end of the training room.

“What happened to loser gives winner a massage?” he shouted after her. 

“You’ll get a massage after I get my shower Deany boy.” He followed her into the showers and watched as she struggled to get her clothing off. Sighing, he walked over to help her take off the too tight t-shirt and jeans and gasped at the bruises he saw forming there.

“Why didn’t you tell me I was hitting you so hard? I would’ve stopped!”

“Hun relax, I didn’t say anything because I couldn’t feel it. The adrenaline kept me from feeling the pain until I tried taking off my clothes. I’ll be ok-“ she bite back a scream as he pressed lightly over her back. Panting heavily at the pain, she swatted his hand away and walked over to start up the hot water. Growling softly at her, he shucked his clothing and picked up a washcloth before ducking under the stream of water with her. As soon as he was close enough, she allowed herself to lean heavily against him and enjoy the warmth from him and the water both.

Gently so as not to hurt her again, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She smiled then pushed her hair back from her face so she could kiss his chin. After that, she pulled away so that she could start massaging some shampoo into her scalp when suddenly a pair of strong hands pushed hers out of the way to take over for her. She hummed softly at the wonderful feeling of his fingers working it into her hair and then when he began gently massaging the soapy washcloth over her body she groaned contentedly. 

“Save my massage for another day Doll, let’s just get you cleaned up right now.” She murmured tiredly and leaned against his shoulder while he ran the washcloth up her back again making sure that he got all of the dried blood off of the cuts. He still couldn’t believe that he had hit that hard and not noticed, even if she’d had worse from being a hunter and fighting demons and other nasties as she called them. Looking up at him, she muttered under her breath at the pained look on his face as he looked at the cuts he had accidentally given her. Still muttering she stepped back into the water and began to angrily rinse the soap from her body.

“Dean, I said that I’ll be fine. I’m not made of porcelain and you know I’ve had much worse. Or do you need to be reminded of the stitches that we took out of all those cuts a few weeks after I first got here.” He frowned at her and proceeded to wash up after she finished rinsing and walked out to grab a towel to begin drying herself off. After she was dried and had her hair wrapped in a towel, she turned to watch Dean walk out of the shower. “I’m sorry for getting angry with you, I just can’t stand being babied. I’m not used to it and it gets under my skin.

“I forgive you Honey, I know you didn’t mean any of it.” He folded her in his arms and smiled when she began kissing his jaw line. “Dear me, I think I’ve put you in quite the mood.” She swatted at his ass before picking up another towel and starting to dry him off before deciding to just let him do it himself and wrap her body back in a towel to travel to the bedroom in.


	10. Not A Day Goes By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick glimpse into Christy's nightmares

It was one of those rare days where they didn’t have a case to work on or cranky demons to deal with so they agreed on watching a movie. And since Sam was out at the bar it was her turn to pick out the movie. Dean sat on the couch, sipping his beer and munching on popcorn while she picked out a movie they hadn’t watched a million times. 

“How about _Captain America_? It’s pretty decent and its –“

“Already saw it.” 

“Well you haven’t seen the second one have you?” He shook his head no and she grinned as she put the movie on before moving to her spot next to Dean. She picked up her slightly melted ice cream and began eating straight from the tub, enjoying the peanut butter ice cream with hunks of peanut butter cup in it. 

“Mmm, so tasty. Want ffome?” Dean couldn’t help but laugh at the funny way she talked with a mouthful of ice cream and then opened his mouth to accept the big spoonful of sugary goodness he was offering her.  
After finishing the mouthful she gave him, he rubbed his nose against her hair then left her alone to eat her ice cream. After she went and put the ice cream back in the freezer and nuzzled back into his arms, she began acting like a teenager and nibbling on his shoulder and neck and earlobes. He pretended to be angry that she was interrupting his movie time and swatted at her to make her stop. Around halfway through the movie, he couldn’t even concentrate on the movie anymore due to the growing pressure in his pants. Growling at her, he grabbed one of her roaming hands and dragged her in the direction of their bedroom.

About an hour later, she was in the kitchen rifling through the kitchen looking for what he called rabbit food. He shook his head at her as he watched her munch on her fifth stalk of celery. How in the hell could she and Sammy stand the stuff? Grinning at her, he munched on the candy bar he’d found in the cabinet and tried not to laugh when she wrinkled her nose at the sugary thing he was eating. They did have a common ground when it came to snacks though. She could eat a whole bag of beef jerky with or without his help, so long as it was the teriyaki kind. It was the absolute best when she whipped up a homemade recipe for it from an actual hunting trip he went on because she wanted to make something with venison in it. That had been different for him, hunting not because anyone was in danger but because they were going to eat. It surprised him when she came on the trip with him and then when she offered to field dress it. He thought it was impressive how quickly that she dug a hole while he hung it in the tree and then she quickly disposed of the parts that they weren’t going to eat. 

Shaking himself out of the memory and back to the present, he was startled to see that she was no longer in the kitchen. In fact, he couldn’t see her anywhere. He finished his candy bar quickly and went to look for her. Worry began gnawing at his gut but when he heard the shower running, he quickly pushed it away. Pushing the door open slowly, he smiled at the sound of her singing quietly in the shower. Instead of getting into the shower with her, he decided to wait with her towel so that he would have a reason to hold her when she got out.

“You didn’t hear me earlier did you? I did tell you that I was going to shower but I think you were in lala land.” She climbed out of the shower and then into his waiting arms, smiling when he wrapped her up in the towel and pulled her into a warm hug. Just then her phone started playing Beastie Boys Fight for Your Right. Sighing, she pulled away and answered without looking at the screen. “What’s up Sammo? What? Slow down, I can barely understand you.”

“Gonna go get our bags, sounds like a case.” She nodded as he walked to the weapons room and picked up the pre-packed duffels full of different guns and knives. Trying not to drip water everywhere, she padded down to their bedroom and waited patiently for Sam to start making more sense. Then her phone clicked and the line went dead. Growling in frustration, she refrained from throwing her very breakable phone at the wall and instead got dressed. After pulling on a comfortable pair of pants and a t-shirt, she went and got her laptop and began running a tracer program to find Sam.

~five hours later~

“Have I ever mentioned how much I fucking hate poltergeists?” Christy just groaned and Sam grunted at him. Yes, they both knew how much he hated poltergeists. And they didn’t want to hear it again. They were all sore, filthy, and very tired. The fact that they weren’t going home and instead staying in Sam’s hotel room showed just how tired they were. Sam grabbed some clothes to take a shower and after bandaging a cut on her thigh, Christy just flopped onto the couch with Dean and fell asleep about a minute after he wrapped his arms around her. Both of them were too tired to care that they were covered in grime and sweat from their latest hunt and just wanted to sleep.

However, it was not going to be an easy not on either of them. Soon after drifting to sleep, Christy began dreaming. She was chained to a wall, with her arms and legs spread apart and aching, she had no idea how long she’d been hanging there before the man came into the room. This time it was a man with the piercing grey eyes and the sassy Irish accent, the man who was going to torture her. He picked up a large knife and looked at it with feigned interest before looking up at her. Without any warning, he stabbed her swiftly in the side, just below her ribs and missing any vital organs. She cried out hoarsely in agony…this had been going on for days. Today had to be the day of her escape or she would die soon. She would not let the demon have the victory, refusing to tell him what he wanted and refusing to die. When he went to stab her thigh, Christy woke up biting her tongue to keep from screaming.

“It’s ok baby, I have you. You’re free. They don’t have you anymore.” Of course Dean was already awake, he would’ve woke up when she began mumbling in her sleep about being back in that cellar. She couldn’t even make herself feel bad for making him miss out on his sleep, not that he would care anyways. The first time he slept through her nightmare until she began thrashing out, learning later that the demon had been using a whip on her back. Now though, he knew as soon as they started. He could feel the sweat begin to form and could hear her mumbling, but all he could do was watch over her making sure she didn’t hurt herself and wait for her to wake up. As soon as she was calm enough, he got up to get her a glass of water and a cold washcloth for her face. After she finished up with both, he scooped her up into his lap and began to hum a lullaby for her.

It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep in his arms, that was where she felt safest. He stayed up all night holding her and humming to keep away the nightmares. She would have to drive them home in the morning but he didn’t care, so long as she got to sleep through the night. It wasn’t the first time he did this for her and he had a feeling that it wasn’t going to be the last. Not until they found and ganked the demon that did this to her.


	11. Damned Disney Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean watches _Tangled_ for the first time ever. One of the only Disney movies he's ever seen

“Pleeasseeeee?????” She gave her best puppy eyes and begged for the millionth time. She hadn’t stopped begging for the past two hours. As much as he hated to admit it, Dean was ready to tell her yes the first time she asked. The puppy eyes finally won him over however, and he sighed while nodding his head yes. Dean just knew he would regret this later. Squealing and jumping up and down, she ran to the DVD player to pop in her newest Disney movie then jumped onto the couch. She’d never admit it to him, but she had already conned Sam into watching it with her. “Baby! Come sit with me, pretty pweaaaasseee!”

“Don’t you want popcorn to go with the movie?” She nodded eagerly and so he went get some popcorn for her and some beer for both of them. Refusing to start the movie without him, she pouted in the direction of the kitchen and whined for him to hurry up. Laughing at her whiney voice, he sat down next to her and smiled when she nuzzled into his side to watch the movie.

“Oh my goodness babe, look at her eyes! They’re the same color green as yours are.” She giggled when he growled at her. How dare she compare him to a Disney princess?

“Well look at her wrapped up in her hair that way. I’ve seen you do that in your blankets before.” He smiled   
when she stuck her tongue out.

~sometime later~

“Noooo! He can’t die. Please tell me that he doesn’t die, please!” She held him tightly as the scene unfolded and pet his hair so that he would relax. They watched as Rapunzel began to sing the song to try and save Eugene. He gasped happily and cried again when she saved him and they lived in the palace together. She wiped the tears from his face and kissed his nose before snuggling him closely to watch it again.


	12. What's This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets another look into Christy's past and is amused by what he finds

Dean had no clue where Christy had disappeared to this morning. He could tell from the clanging and shouted expletives that she hadn’t left the bunker but no matter how hard he looked he couldn’t find her. Finally he just picked up his phone and called her. Somewhere down the hallway he heard the faint strains of Warrant’s _Cherry Pie_ playing and soft swearing as she searched for her phone.

“Hello?” She was panting into the phone and could only imagine what had happened to her while trying to find it.

“Babe, where are you? I’ve searched all over and still cant find you.” Just then, he heard another bang as she popped out of a door that lead to another hallway.

“Hi there!” She grinned really wide and mischievously at him. “Come see what I’ve been doing.” She held out her hand, obviously waiting for him to take it. He tentatively placed his hand in hers and watched the smile widen on her face. “Run” she whispered before giggling at her little joke and leading him to a seemingly random door. After pushing it open, she stepped back to let him through first. “Sorry for the mess, I was going through some of my old things. But I figured since nobody was using this room, you guys wouldn’t mind.”

“What is all of this babe?” He looked around, trying to make sense of everything around him. Here was a pile of clothing, there was a purple wig, and in the middle was a trunk filled with makeup, but it still didn’t make any sense to him.

“Well babe, you know how I come up with better disguises for when he have to hit bars or clubs for information on cases? Didn’t you notice that those things didn’t exactly come out of my dresser?” Pondering this over for a moment, Dean realized this was true and gave her a confused look. “Before I became a hunter, I was a normal teenager with a normal life. I enjoyed many more T.V. shows than I do now and I enjoyed dressing up with a bunch of other fans like me. It’s called cosplay and I was exceptionally good at it. The things that I can do with makeup and a few scraps of fabric are awesome Hun.” He turned the thought over in his head a few times before having an idea.  
“Will you show me?” The way her eyes lit up was like watching a kid opening Christmas presents.

“Absolutely! I know one you would just love.” She turned away, eyes glinting and full of mischief. Carefully so as not to tear anything, she pulled out pieces of costume from different piles and picked up some pieces of makeup. “Short hair or long…short or long? Hmmmmm. I think I’ll go with the long one with the red streaks.” He couldn’t help but smile at her muttering under her breath while trying to figure out which wig she wanted to wear. She walked behind the folding screen and began changing out of her clothes and into the costume. First came a white long sleeve dress with a built in bra to have to wear less. Next came the corset, a black scrap of fabric with red stripes going down it and red strings to tie it.  
Making sure that the strings were tight enough to keep the corset from falling but not too tight to keep her from breathing, she then pulled on a pair of black and white tights. Afterwards she stepped into a pair of highly polished black knee high boots with straps and buckles up and down them. Next she turned to the mirror that was on the wall and began to strategically apply mascara and eyeliner before smudging on some eye shadow and blush. Then she put on a layer of black lipstick and followed it with a small amount of lip-gloss for an added shine. When she finally got it perfect, she began pulling her hair up before pulling her wig into place. Dean was completely unprepared for the changed person that walked out from behind the screen.

“Wow babe. If I hadn’t seen you walk back there with that pile of stuff, I wouldn’t have recognized you. What are you supposed to be though?” He took in the clothing stopping on the corset with a quirked eyebrow before traveling up to the wig again. It had long, black, curly tendrils and was laced here and there with strategically placed red streaks in it. 

“Off with his head.” She said it in a careless tone and waved her hand at him. He pretended to look fear stricken and hit his knees to beg for mercy.

“Forgive me your majesty! Please I am your greatest admirer.” She giggled at him, breaking her Queen of Hearts façade. She pulled out a handkerchief and wiped off most of the make up before hugging him tightly. “So this is the kind of thing you liked to do before you became a hunter?” Smiling brightly at him she nodded and pulled him to her for a soft kiss, which quickly became heated. “Easy now, or we might have to end your little show and tell early.” His eyes widened when she stepped away to tug the strings of her corset loose and then lead him down the hall back to their bedroom.


	13. Birthday Surprises

“Dean! Christy! I think I got us a case. It sounds like there’s a shape shifter over in Salina. It’s only about two hours away. Wouldn’t hurt to look into it.” Dean looked up from his burger and nodded when Sam finished. 

“Ok sounds good. We can go and be back tomorrow.”

“Why do we need to be back tomorrow? We don’t have anything planned do we?” Sam knew it was his birthday but they never did anything special on their birthdays, the only exception being Christy’s first birthday with them.

“Christy isn’t feeling well and has decided to skip out on this hunt. You know how I feel about her being left alone here.” He hadn’t known about that…he hoped she would be ok. They made the plans and packed their duffels before telling Christy goodbye and wishing her well.

“Make sure you keep an eye on him Sammy and keep him out of trouble.” Smiling and reassuring her that he would, Sam darted out of the room so he wouldn’t have to watch them kiss. After he was well out of earshot they stopped to talk for a moment. “I’ll text you as soon as I get started. And you’re sure she’ll make it?”

“She said she’d back in time for Sammy’s birthday and that she can’t wait to meet you.” Christy smiled brightly before shooing Dean out before Sam came back looking for him. That evening, she began the process of cleaning and it was a long night for her. It was a long one for the boys as they searched for the shifter in all of the tunnels. They finally found it around noon and put a bullet in it. Dean made sure to text   
Christy before going back to the hotel with Sam.

 **Dean:** _Ganked another son of a bitch. Headed to hotel now_

 **Christy:** Good for you guys (: But I need you to stall for as long as you can. Haven’t started cooking. And she isn’t here yet.

 **Dean:** _Ok. I’ll shower and head to the store. And she might be running late. Don’t worry. Everything will be fabulous. Love you_

 **Christy:** _Hope so. Love you too. See you tonight._

She put down her phone with a sigh and turned to the stove to get started on her new shrimp dish. Sam couldn’t shut up about the creamy coconut shrimp she got at a Chinese take out place once so she decided to make it for him with some angel hair pasta. She made his cake the night before and was going to pipe the designs on after she finished the shrimp but before making the pasta. Just as she was about to put the shrimp in the pan, there was a banging at the door. Grabbing the butcher’s knife out of the block, she went and cautiously peeked out to see who was there. 

“Oh hello! You must be Christy. You’re so much prettier than what Dean described. He did tell you I was coming right? I hope he didn’t forget. Oops, sorry. I didn’t mean to ramble. Just nervous.” Christy laughed and opened the door wider to let the other girl in.

“It’s ok Charlie. And yes, Dean did tell me you were coming. You have to tell me all about Oz. But I have to go and get dinner started or we won’t be eating tonight.” She shut the door behind Charlie and hurried back to the kitchen so she could put the shrimp into the hot pan. While it cooked, she listened to Charlie’s stories about all of her adventures with Dorothy in Oz. When dinner was just about done, she quickly piped ‘ _Happy Birthday Sammy_ ’ onto the chocolate cake and used the leftover icing to decorate around the edges. She had to swat away Charlie’s hands a few times to keep her from ruining her frosting. “They’ll be here any minute. Would you mind tossing the salad that’s in the bowl over there while I get his presents out of the closet?”

“I feel like there’s an innuendo in there somewhere but sure I’ll toss it for you.” Christy laughed before jogging off to get Sam’s presents out. She had carefully wrapped them the night before and written cute tags on them so Sam knew who they were from. She had gotten him two new books and Dean had gotten him a new watch and a cool new machete with a matching case. After arranging them neatly on the table, she ran back to the kitchen to cook the pasta. Shortly after she set the table and got the food set up on it, the boys came home.

“Happy birthday Sammy!” He jumped a little bit when the three of them shouted at the same time but wrapped Charlie in a hug.

“Missed you too Samsquatch. Let’s go eat though and get caught up.” So Charlie once again regaled everyone with tales of her adventures with Dorothy and after dinner they watched as Sam opened his gifts. It was the best surprise birthday Sam had ever had.


	14. Porn Star Dancing

“Ow, fucking hell. That stings. Thank God it’s not as bad as my leg tattoo. That one made me cry.” She held onto Dean’s hand tightly to distract herself from the pain. He had to remember not to sing to her, the artist got mad when he made her laugh.

“You’re doing great babe. I promise he’s almost done.” And he wasn’t even lying to try and make her feel better. Thankfully he was almost done because Dean was ready to jump over her to snap the man’s neck. He rubbed soothing little circles on her hand with his thumb, his eyes never leaving the other man’s hands while he tattooed the anti-possession symbol just below her right collarbone. Dean tried not to glare when the man wiped away the blood and excess ink from her before covering it up to keep it clean on the ride home.

“Ok you’re all set my friends. What’s the symbol stand for again?” Hand halfway out of his wallet with the cash, Dean gave the guy a dirty look. “Ok it’ll be $65.” Trying not to be rude, Dean handed the man the money and held his hand out to help Christy up. Tentatively she took his hand and stood up slowly, leaning against him a little more than necessary. She did not like the way that the stranger who just inked her chest was looking at her. Slowly she pulled Dean’s face the two inches down to hers and kissed him with soft passion. If that didn’t show the stranger she wasn’t interested in him, nothing would.

“Babe” she was sure to make her voice quiet and weak sounding “can we go home now? I’m hungry and tired, and I really just wanna curl up with you and watch some T.V.” He couldn’t help but smile at the false weakness in her voice and carefully pulled her closer.

“Yeah babe let’s go. We can grab something on the way home and then you can put on whatever you want.” They did go home and watch a little T.V. before taking a nap but when Dean woke up, she was gone. He’d been sleeping for about an hour and couldn’t believe that he hadn’t noticed when she moved, considering how tightly he’d been holding her before their nap. Rolling off the couch, Dean started padding towards the kitchen for a beer when he heard the strains of music coming down the hall. Doll must be working out. Dean grabbed his beer and poured a cup of water before heading down to the training room to find Christy.

He knew based on the beat of the song that she would be dancing about now. It was part of her warm up routine before she started the real workout. What he wasn’t expecting however was the way she was dancing. It reminded him of when he took her to the club for her birthday. Watching her body move, she looked like she belonged on a stage and the growing bulge in his pants agreed with her. It was then that he actually heard the words of the song she was dancing to and started laughing.

“You like the sight but not the song huh Dean?” She walked over and turned off the radio before grabbing her water from him. “I think those dance moves were perfectly appropriate for _Pornstar Dancing_.” Not taking her eyes from his, she took a deep drink from her glass of water and winked at him. Walking back, she changed the C.D. she was listening to before walking over to a training dummy. Dean couldn’t help but admire the perfect form she had and finished off his beer. Watching the sweat trail down her body and the fluid movements she made while hitting the dummy, he completely lost control of himself and tackled her into the wall.

He growled when she squeaked in surprise and pushed her completely against the wall before kissing her roughly. Melting into his kiss ran her hands up his body and pushed her hands into his hair, tugging it lightly. He quickly yanked his shirt off and she ran her hands over his abs and back up to trace his tattoo, the one that matched her newest one. Dragging her nails lightly down his stomach, she paused at his belt causing him to wonder where she would go next. Instead, she took off her own low cut shirt and flipped them so she had him pinned to the wall. 

“We need to go back to our room in case Sam decides to work out.” She peppered kisses all over his face before kissing him deeply. He scooped her up bridal style and carried her back to their room, slamming the door shut behind them. He nuzzled into her hair and attempted to throw her onto the bed but she squirmed out of his arms and dropped to her knees. Slowly she undid his belt and pushed off his pants and boxers. Ever so slightly she licked the tip of his pulsing dick and smiled at the moans that escaped his mouth with each lick. He gasped when she took him as deep into her mouth as she could and wrapped her hand around the rest. Leaning against the wall so his legs wouldn’t give out, Dean watched in awe as she gave him the best blowjob ever. Just when he was about to come, she stopped and kissed her way up his body.

After quickly taking off her clothes, he pushed her down onto the bed and nipped the sweet spot between her neck and shoulder. Moaning softly, she tangled her fingers into his hair and pulled him in for a passionate kiss while he slid into her. She dug her fingers into his shoulders and enjoyed the passion that poured off of his body while he made love to her. He soon had her reaching her peak and she moaned his name loudly, undoing his world at the seams. She had to blink a few times before she could see again, but when she could she smiled and kissed his lips softly. What a hell of a way for a girl to end her workout session. They had to do that more often.


	15. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has one of his rare nightmares about being in the pit and when he tries to get out of bed to work off the fear left behind Christy coaxes him to tell her what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short bit of fluff after my last chapter's smut

Dean shot up in the bed quickly, sweating profusely and shaking. It had been years since his last nightmare. He had no clue what brought this one on or why. When he attempted to get out of the bed, Christy sat pulled him into her arms. Not having known when she woke up, she startled him a little bit before he realized what happened and settled into her arms.

“I’m sorry I woke you up Doll.” Dean hated how bad his voice was shaking.

“Sshhh. Babe it’s fine. You sit with me through all of my nightmares. Why shouldn’t I be with you for yours? Com here.” She pulled him tightly against her chest and nuzzled her nose against his hair. He could hear her humming softly and strained to hear what it was. Then he realized just what she was humming and chuckled softly.

“Piano man? Really babe?” He chuckled again and pulled her tighter, loving his girl even more than he had before. How could that even be possible? 

“I needed you to smile for me first. To know that you know you’re ok. Tell me about what happened. Please?” It surprisingly didn’t take Dean that long before the words were spilling over his lips. She held him tightly and rubbed her hands up and down his arms to help him remember where he was.

“I was back in the pit, hooks digging into my shoulders and legs. Emptiness all around me, filled only with the screams of other tortured souls. Alistair was there, and a few others too. They were slicing me open. There was only one way off the rack. I wanted to give in. I almost did give in.” He shuddered slightly in her arms and she pulled him closer. “It felt like it was going on for eternity. And when I would scream for help the only answer I would get was laughter.” They sat quietly for a while before she nuzzled his hair and began humming to him again. This time it sounded like a lullaby. She hummed _Somewhere Over The Rainbow_ until he fell asleep in her arms and continued humming until she too fell asleep, two tortured souls finding peace in one another.


	16. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas comes bearing news and Christy isn't too happy but changes her mind, dragging Charlie in as her back up

“Hello Dean. Sam.” The boys nearly jumped out of their skin. It had been ages since they last saw Cas and they weren’t really expecting him to show up out of nowhere today. Christy had been in the kitchen finding yet another snack when Cas showed up and had no clue what to think when she walked back into the study to see a stranger sitting in her chair between the two hunters. 

“Christy this is Cas. Remember we told you about him? Cas this is-“

“Yes I know Christy. Who do you think brought her to the bunker? I had to go back and look for the demon but he had moved somewhere else by the time I got back. I’ve been tracking him and have to come to give Christy the information that I found about him.” She looked taken aback at the news. This was the angel that saved Dean from the pit. He had been the reason she found Dean in time to be saved. And now he was to be the one to give her the revenge she needed? It seemed a little too good to be true.

“You mean to tell me that you’re going to just give me Aedan Murphy on a silver platter and nothing will happen to me? Forgive me if I’m a bit skeptical of any such plans.” She wasn’t trying to be sassy but it was her first defense, aside from sarcasm, and thoughts of the grey-eyed demon still frightened her to the core. Hell, she barely got through the part of Fifty Shades when Ana is describing Christian’s eyes without having a heart attack. Even though she had never told anyone about that experience, she had a sneaking suspicion that the angel knew every problem she’d had after escaping the cellar and being brought to the boys. She stormed back to the kitchen for a beer before going to hide in her room of costumes, needing very much to be alone. Dean wasn’t going to let her have that though. He grabbed a six-pack and slowly made his way down to her room to sit with her while she ranted. When she was done a half hour later and they finished the beer, Dean convinced her to listen to what Cas had to say to her.

“Do you wish for me to move so that you may sit here?” He was indicating her previous spot and watched her thoughtfully as she instead sank to the floor in a nearby corner where she could see everybody. No doubt this was something she picked up from being a hunter, they all seemed to have the need to see where everyone was and see all doorways and windows to keep from being snuck up on. He waited until she nodded for him to tell them his information on the demon before speaking up again. “He’s been seen taking girls from clubs and street corners. It would seem that he’s particularly fond of girls that enjoy the company of other girls as he takes them in pairs.” Christy swore that he could see a blush starting in the tips of Cas’s ears when he mentioned the lesbian/bisexual girls. “Word has it he’s been spotted frequenting a club not too far from here and I think he may be planning to take his next victim tonight.”

“Well we just have to make sure he takes the right girl.” She held up a hand to stop Sam and Dean’s protests and stood from her corner, choosing to lean against the wall instead she told the boys her plan. “I’ll go undercover, you guys follow and we gank the son of a bitch. No Dean, there are no other options. It’s going to end. Tonight!” She didn’t give him any chance to speak and walked back to her room to start picking out her costume for the night. Then she realized she was going to need another girl. She picked up her phone and dialed her number, praying the only girl she could trust was still in town. Her prayers were answered.

“Hey girlie what’s up?”

“Charlie hey. Listen I got a hunt that Dean would be of no use on and I was wondering if you would want to be my back up?” She heard the other girl drop whatever book she’d been reading and start squealing.

“Absolutely! I would love to. What’s the case? Is there-“

“Charlie. I’ll fill you in when you get here. Meet me in the costume room and come through the garage.” She loved Charlie like her own best friend but she didn’t have time for her to ramble right now.

“Okay. See you in twenty then.” Hanging up her phone and sighing, she went back to piecing together an outfit. 

“Cas.” she knew from Dean that the angel could hear her when she spoke to him. There was no way this qualified as praying. “I could use your help. I need more information.” And like that, the angel was in the room with her.

“Yes Christy? I thought I told you everything. Did I leave something out?”

“I need to know what these girls looked like. How did they dress?”

“He seems to like girls in dark clothing that’s too tight with bright colors in their hair.” 

“Hmm. Sounds like he’s into the scene girls. Thanks Cas. I can take it from here.” She turned around and grabbed a box of temporary black dye for her and box to make Charlie’s look brighter. Just then Charlie burst through the door demanding that Christy tell her just what was going on. Laughing the girl told her she’d tell her while they dyed each other’s hair. The older girl visibly blanched at the thought of changing her hair before Christy reassured her that it would wash out the next day. Sighing in relief, she grabbed the boxes and they walked to the bathroom with Christy telling her story.

“So we’re going to willingly walk into the waiting arms of the demon who tortured you to almost the point of death? Don’t move. It was rhetorical. You’ll screw up my clean dye job.” They finished in silence before going back to the costume room and dried their hair before straightening it. Christy even manage to successfully hide the clip in hair extensions, hers being a fuchsia color and Charlie’s were black. Next, they put together their outfits.

“Here, step behind the screen and put this on. Come back when you’re ready for me to help you tie it.” The girls walked behind their respective screens and pulled their corsets into place over the matching tank tops. Christy had no problem yanking the strings into place on hers and made sure to pull it a little tighter than usual. She also pulled her miniskirt into place. The pink and black outfit, while slightly cliché, matched her hair perfectly.

“Christy, do you need any help? I have my outfit on.” Oh, how refreshing. She usually had to help with putting clothes on. Walking out from behind her own screen, she picked out the shoes that they would wear while Charlie dug through the box of makeup. After handing Charlie a pair of red boots with black buckles, she slipped into her wedges before smudging some black eye shadow on and applying some candy apple red lipstick. Glancing over at Charlie, she winked playfully and went to check everything in the mirror. That’s when she remembered she would need her ID and some cash. But then she remembered her hair.

“Shit. We need new ID’s in order to even get in. Hopefully Dean can help out.” They tugged their outfits one last time to make sure they were in the right spots and walked slowly back out to the study to seek Dean’s help. Based on the fact that the jaws dropped on both boys, she figured she had done a pretty good job. “Dean Winchester, stop undressing me with your eyes this instant. I need you’re help. We need new fake ID’s so we can get in. Our outfits make us look about sixteen. Just use our real birthdays and make up some names for us. They stood still and glared at the camera while he took their pictures and had a couple beers while waiting for him to make their ID’s.

Half an hour later they were in the club acting like two girls on a date while scouting out for the dark prince himself. In between kissing and drinking beers, they made sure they got on the floor and danced their asses off every chance they got. Then it happened. They had been dancing to a great song and enjoying themselves, almost forgetting why they were there, when a man with grey eyes and black hair started dancing with them.

“Saw you lovely ladies over here checking out some of the lads over by the bar. Care if I join you?” Charlie glanced over at Christy and she nodded her approval. So the girls danced with the man and finished up their song before he whisked them away to his table where they all ordered drinks. “So ladies, how is it you’re here without male counterparts?” The girls shared a knowing look and kissed. It was all for show but Christy being bi just made it easier to play along. The man cleared his throat. “Well now I understand. How lovely. What’re your names if I may ask?”

“Well I’m Kirsten and this is Jenna.” Christy put her arm around ‘Jenna’s’ shoulders and pulled her close. 

“And we’re not just into each other. Why else would we be checking out the hot guys in the club? And I just gotta say, you’re the hottest one we’ve seen tonight.” ‘Jenna’ winked playfully, reminding herself to just pretend that she was flirting with Dorothy.

“Well Kirsten, Jenna, I’m Aedan. What do you say we blow this pop stand and head to a more private place? Bartender of our own and personal choice of music.” The girls looked at each other, pretending to think it over, before agreeing with him. Christy texted Dean real quick to be on his guard and then they were all heading for the door. The three of them cozied up together in the back seat of a ’65 fastback and the driver shut the door. “So ladies. What’re we gonna do tonight?”

“How bout drinks at your place?” Charlie just couldn’t believe how easy this was for Christy.

“No Cher, I don’t think that would be a good idea. Too many roommates, no privacy at all. How about your place?”

“Well we could go to our hotel room, but we’d have to stop at the store if you want drinks. It’s not exactly the Ritz.”

“Sounds wonderful ladies. We can stop for some vodka or tequila if you’d like. Maybe some wine coolers.” They smiled at him and agreed. Before they knew it, they were back at the hotel, pretending to have a nice time together. Then when he had his back turned on them, they slipped they’re weapons out from under their skirts. Christy had Ruby’s old knife since her skirt was so short and Charlie had one of the angel knives. 

“This is for Cal, you sick son of a bitch.” Christy pounced just as he turned and plunged the knife up to the hilt. A smile stretched across her lips as the demon flashed red and yellow. She put out her hand expectantly for the angel blade and as soon as Charlie let go her smile turned into a snarl. “And this, this is for all the torturing you did to all those poor other girls.” She struck as fast as a cobra and hit him directly in the heart. And with that the demon was no more. Sinking to the floor, Christy started crying. Dean bought her favorite ice cream and snuggled with her all night, hoping she was finally free from the demon and that he wouldn’t torture her dreams anymore.


	17. Not OCD….Just Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get a little domesticated around the bunker and Dean worries about Christy

After their shower, Dean and Christy were snuggling in bed. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and his head on her chest while she played with his still wet hair. It had been a week since she ganked the demon and so far the nightmares had stopped. It made Dean very happy to be able to leave her alone if need be although he still didn’t like it. Once again lost in his thoughts, he began mindlessly tightening his arms around her until she squeaked. Quickly pulling back out of his thoughts, he loosened his hold on her.

“Are you ok Dean? You seem a little off.” She pushed his hair back from his face to see his eyes.

“I’m fine baby, just thinking about some stuff.” He wasn’t being dishonest, but he didn’t want to tell her what he was leaving out. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t help but think how crazy it was driving her to stay at home every time there was a new case. Although he did agree with Sam that she needed some time off, it seemed kind of cruel that there was a new case as soon as they finished the last one and she couldn’t go. How clean the bunker was recently was proof of how nuts it was making her. She normally isn’t OCD but last week she swept and mopped all the floors and today she cleaned all the bathrooms and did the dishes. 

“I’m glad there’s no new cases yet. Maybe we can spend some time together tomorrow.” She kissed him softly, trying to get him to pay more attention to her. He didn’t mind her pushiness, she didn’t do this often either and he enjoyed it. 

“Me too Doll. Maybe we’ll go out tomorrow and do something fun.” He winked at her, which earned him a giggle. God how he loved to hear her laugh or see her smile. He was so happy that she was no longer crying and it was even better now that her nightmares had seemed to stop. She was happier and looked a bit healthier from the extra sleep too. He was just about to kiss her again when there was a knock at the door.

“You can come in to talk Sammy. We have clothes on, I promise.” Sam opened the door with a small blush starting on his face. “Well, don’t just stand there. You came looking for us for a reason.” He frowned and looked at the floor, refusing to meet her gaze. 

“Well, I was actually looking for Dean. There’s a new case. I was reading some newspapers from a few other states and there’s signs of demons around the Tennessee area.” She sighed. It was bound to happen sometime soon, the silence never lasted long.

“Doll, I could always stay and have Sam call Cas to help him out.” She shook her head and kissed the tip of his nose.

“No babe, you go. Your brother needs you, not an angel. I’ll be fine I promise.” She smiled at him and after searching her face he nodded. When he began to get up she walked to the kitchen. “I would like to at least make sure you guys eat something not from a burger joint before you go though.” It was ten at night but she was going to make some pasta for the three of them. Not that they’d had dinner tonight anyways. She also put some homemade soup into some disposable containers. She wanted to make sure that they had a home-cooked something with them on their trip, hating whenever they ate burgers all the time.

“What is on the pasta? What the actual hell is this stuff? It’s green.” Of course Dean was going to have a problem with that.

“It’s called pesto Hun. It’s tasty. I have cubes of the stuff in there and its quicker to heat than the my sauce. It’s made with olive oil, garlic, and parsley and I think it tastes better than the shit made with basil.” He made a grumpy face at her but took a small bite anyways to please her. Surprisingly, Dean liked it and ate his bowl almost quicker than Sam did. After they cleaned up, she handed them the small cooler with their soup in it and wished them luck on their hunt.

The next morning, she decided she was going to do some laundry. They were almost out and the piles in the laundry room were almost taller than her. Laundry should never reach five feet high and if it got to five feet and eleven inches, she was going to need a ladder to avoid the stuff from tumbling on top of her. She stuck her new Ipod in her pocket and turned on her favorite Pandora station. Soon she was dancing around to 3Oh!3 and checking the pockets of every pair of pants she came across. While the first load of pants was washing, she wandered back to the kitchen. _I’m going to make cookies. That’ll make Dean feel better when he gets back. He loves my cookies._ Dancing over to the pantry she picked up everything she needed and mixed it all together before going to switch over the laundry and put in a load of shirts. She baked two batches of cookies and was getting ready to put a third in when Dean came into the kitchen.

“We’re home early babe! Are you making cookies? They smell great!” She smiled and handed him one before kissing his cheek and going to check the laundry.

“Stay out of the dough Winchester or I’ll kick your ass.”

“Feisty today. How about you and I go out tonight like were thinking about?” He held her hand and walked with her to the laundry room. Careful not to get his cookies in her clean laundry he leaned against the side of the dryer while she switched it all out. She laughed when he took the basket of clean pants from her and offered her a cookie instead. Nibbling on the cookie, she followed behind as he walked to the living room to help her fold the laundry. “Enjoying the view? I can feel your eyes burning holes in my ass.”

“It’s a very nice view babe.” She finished her cookie and took some of the pants out to fold them and put them in a pile nearby. “So where would we go tonight if we were to go out?” She watched as he folded another pair of pants silently.

“How about we kick Sammy out for the night and we stay in? I wanna take you out somewhere tomorrow. Somewhere special.” She smiled and finished folding the last pair of pants.

“We could do that. I have something in mind we could do tonight.” She winked at him and walked away, leaving him to think of what was on her mind. They finished the laundry around four and had a small dinner with Sam before hiding in their room for the rest of the night. Plenty of privacy for what they were doing in there.


	18. Whipped cream, chocolate syrup….and silk ties??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long. Life got a bit rocky for me. I got a job and now I'm going to college. So yay for me! I'm going to try to finish my two Spn fics. Enjoy.

Christy woke up feeling positively mischievous and after pulling on some clothes, called Charlie for a ride to the closest mall. They hit Hottopic for some new skirts and T-shirts and then ducked into Victoria's Secret for some sexy new lingerie. It was about a half hour later, on their way to Bath n Body Works, that they passed a display of ties. Remembering how ratty Dean's tie was beginning to look, she decided to stop and pick one up for him. The man behind the counter was blond with eyes the color of sunshine through a glass of whiskey. His name tag said "Loki."

"Someone has Avenger's fans for parents." She gave the man a kind smile and he laughed at her joke.

"Actually, it's my manager's joke. I'm a trickster. This is the only warning the clients get." He pointed to his name tag with a grin. "What brings you ladies in today?" When she explained she was shopping for her boyfriend, he looked slightly disappointed.

"I don't mean to pry, but you don't happen to swing both ways do you? He's got a brother who could use some company and goes both ways." She pulled out her phone and showed him the most recent picture of Sam she had. He nodded appreciatively and they swapped numbers to set up an "accidental" meet at a bar the next night when he was off. After another twenty minutes, she had picked out a tie and the girls headed back to the bunker to unload their goodies.

~later that night~

"Dean? Can you come here please?" It was Christy's soft tone that caught his attention. He walked into their room and discovered her sitting there with a box in her lap. He took it gently out of her hands and opened it to find a black tie with green stripes going through it.

"It's beautiful Doll. Thank you." She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Ya know" she whispered in his ear. "There's more than one use for a tie." They grinned at each other and started kissing passionately. Slowly she undressed him and after pushing him back on the bed, she tied his wrists together with his new tie. She darted to the kitchen and came back grinning triumphantly with whipped cream and chocolate syrup in her hands. After setting them on the table, she slowly undressed to reveal a new lacy black bra and a matching thong. Dean's approval came in the form of a sharp intake of breath. Smiling, she drizzled some of the syrup across his chest and down his stomach. Over his already bulging cock, she sprayed a little whipped cream.

"What a lovely dessert you'll make for me Winchester." She kissed him again before licking the syrup, starting with the bit that was on his nipples. He loved that. He loved anything she did to him really. She positioned herself between his legs and licked all of the syrup off of his body. Then, nudging his legs wider, she nibbled from his inner thigh to the sensitive spot where his inner thigh joined his hip. After doing the same to the other side, she began to lick the whipped cream off. Her tongue gently glided over his cock and when she lightly licked his sack, he almost lost it right then. Thankfully, he was able to control himself the entire time she was teasing his body. She kissed her way back up his body and undid the tie around his wrists. Flipping them over, he took off the lacy set and began teasing her till she was whimpering for him to take her. It was the best sex they'd had in ages.

"What a lovely treat you gave me Doll." Dean smiled when she purred happily as a response. He put his head back down on her chest and kissed her heart. Shortly after wrapping her arms around him, they both fell into a deep and content sleep.


End file.
